The invention relates to a vehicle washing installation having a first and a second support on which at least one treatment tool is mounted in a height-adjustable manner by means of a first and a second carrying means, and having a carrying means drive device from which the carrying means extend to the treatment tool via deflection elements situated on the top of the supports, one carrying means extending above the treatment tool from at least one deflection element situated on the first support to at least one deflection element situated on the second support.
These types of vehicle washing installations, with the aid of which a vehicle can be cleaned, are known from DE 10 2006 027 308 A1. The vehicle washing installation includes at least one height-adjustable treatment tool, for example a cleaning brush, a nozzle bar, a dryer, or the like. The treatment tool is mounted on two carrying means which can be moved by a carrying means drive device in order to raise and lower the treatment tool. The carrying means are deflected on deflection elements situated on the upper ends of the supports. For example, the carrying means may in each case be fixed to an end face of the treatment tool facing a support, and, starting from the end face, may extend vertically upward until reaching a deflection element, at which they are deflected in the direction of the carrying means drive device. One of the carrying means extends above the treatment tool between the two supports in order to be able to interact with the carrying means drive device.
These types of vehicle washing installations are customarily situated in a washing bay, and their dimensions, in particular height, must therefore be adapted to the dimensions of the washing bay. In particular the height of the vehicle washing installation, and thus the maximum height which the at least one height-adjustable treatment tool may have, is adapted to the height of the washing bay in such a way that optimal use is made of the height of the washing bay, and vehicles of the greatest possible height may be cleaned.
The vehicle washing installation is usually adapted to the predetermined height of the washing bay by using supports of the appropriate height. This has the disadvantage that the manufacturer of the vehicle washing installation must keep a multiplicity of supports of different heights on hand.
It is an object of the present invention to improve a vehicle washing installation of the type mentioned at the outset in such a way that it may be easily adapted to the height of a washing bay.